Episode 950 (2nd February 1970)
Plot Sandra wanders round the salon with a long face, upset by Audrey's comments. Hilda is late for her cleaning there, saying she can't sleep without Stan by her side. While she frets about him, Stan tells Jack that he likes the hours as he can drink all day. Annie tells Alan that she's decided to patronise his salon, even though it is in a humble environment. Piggott measures up the camera shop for the required changes. Ernie sees that Emily is a bundle of nerves in Piggott's presence. Ena catches a reluctant Emily and Piggott talking conspiratorially. Sandra seeks assurance from Audrey that Ray is with her for more than his care but Audrey refuses. Sandra realises Audrey's in love with him too. Emily tells Len she'll work on the final estimates but he tells her that they don't need her assistance on the matter any more. The feeling is returning to the lower part of Ray's legs. Although he is delighted, Audrey breaks down as he'll no longer need her. Piggott refuses to accept Emily's excuses that she can't help him any more and tells her to find a way. Ernie sees something is wrong with her. He asks her to come into partnership with him. Feeling guilty, she tells him that she'll let him know. Sandra tells an annoyed Ray what Audrey said. Stan assures Hilda that he likes his job. Val invites Alan for dinner with her and Ken. Ray is cold towards Audrey. Emily fails again to get Len to agree to let her help with the final figures. Alan enjoys the meal. Ray visits Dickie and tells him what Audrey said. Ernie and Ena suspect something is wrong with Emily and Ena is certain that Piggott lies behind it. Len tells Hilda that he has seen Stan spending his nights at a working men's club instead of being at the bakery. Piggott tells a suspicious Ernie that the compliant Emily will make a grand partner for him. Cast Regular cast *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Sandra Butler - Patricia Fuller *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Alan Howard - Alan Browning *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Emily Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Ernest Bishop - Stephen Hancock *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Dickie Fleming - Nigel Humphreys *Audrey Fleming - Gillian McCann *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell Guest cast *William Piggott - George A. Cooper *Wendy - Wendy McConnell Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *3 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *14 Coronation Street - Living room and hallway *Fairclough and Langton - Yard and office *Camera Shop *Alan Howard's Salon Notes *Alan Howard tells Ken and Valerie Barlow that he has no children, contradicting the introduction of Mark Howard later in the year. *The scenes on the Grape Street set were OB recorded. *''TV Times'' synopsis: In which Stan becomes one of the night people - and enjoys it. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,100,000 homes (5th place). Episode 0950